Enya Chronicles
by angels-slayer-lol
Summary: A series of oneshots inspired by songs written & sung by 'Enya' Fluffy JackDaniel slash!
1. It's In The Rain

**_In The Rain_**

**Disclaimer:** I dont own either of these gorgeous creatures sigh> nor do i own this beautiful song sigh>  
**AN:**As i was listening toEnya's new album,i couldnt help but notice how so many ofher songs fit these two oh so well! If you havent heard the songs, do try. they're brilliant!  
**Summery:** A simple storm brings to light some complicated issues

* * *

_Everytime the rain comes down  
I close my eyes and listen  
I can hear the lonesome sound  
Of the sky as it cries_

Daniel walked to the window of Jack's home. After being given 48 hours to recouperate after their last mission, he and Jack had taken off to spend the time together. 

The storm which had battered Colerado had worn itself out and was now a heavy shower. Having spent a good deal of time in Egypt and various desert regions, Daniel had developed a real fascination for rain He could spend hours watching it.Watching the way it re designed the outside world as it fell.

With his lover sound asleep in their warm bed, he had slipped downstairs to witness natures' wonder. He added a few logs to the dying fire and within a few minutes the room was glowing with orange light.He sat on the window seat and closed his eyes. The sound of the rain was music to his ears.

_Listen to the rain  
Here it comes again  
Hear it in the rain_

The song he heard was a familiar one. With the tune of sorrow and loneliness ringing out as the sky shed millions of tears upon the earth, his heart sang with it.

When his parents died, he was left with no one...well no one who understood him. No one understood why at age 10, he could not only speak Egyptian and Arabic but could also read and discipher Egyptian Heiroglyphs. No one understood why by the age of 15, he knew more history than any of his teachers and why he was fluent in another three languages. No one understood why he had multiple PHD's. No one understood why he knew over 28 different languages...some not remotely human. All anyone understood was that he was a geek who didnt get along with the human race very well. Even as an adult, no one understood or accepted his theories. He knew he wasnt well liked because most people didnt understand what he was talking about. He wasnt even really needed at the SGC, they just put up with him.

Daniel sighed and lent his head against the window. No matter how much he loved the rain it always sent him to a place of pain. The tears that streamed down his face went un noticed as his head continued to fill with self-doubt.

_Feel the touch of tears that fall  
They won't fall forever  
In the way the day will flow  
All things come, all things go  
_

Daniel was so caught up in heavens song that he didnt notice movement behind him. He started slightly as a pair of arms encircled him but soon relaxed into the familiar touch.

"Jack go back to bed, you'll get cold."  
"I did get cold. I tried to pull you closer but you weren't there. And anyway, what about you getting cold?"  
"I'm fine.  
"One day you'll realise when you say that i know your lying. Plus it's raining, you and rain never equal fine."  
"Jack I,"  
"Nope. Not this time. Whenever it rains you go into self-hug mode. I figured one day you'd tell me why but you never have. So this time i'm going to sit here, hold you and not let go till you tell me whats wrong. Move over."

Jack pushed Daniel slighly so he could squeeze in behind. Jack lent against the wall and pulled Daniel to him, wrapping the blanket from their bed around his shivering form. Although the men were roughly the same siz, at moments like this, Jack could swear he was holding a small child. They sat quietly, Daniel merely drawing comfort from his lover.

_Listen to the rain... the rain  
Here it comes again... again  
Hear it in the rain... the rain  
_

"You know, i love the rain."  
"Could have fooled me." Jack replied without thinking. He felt Daniel begin to close up again and he mentally kicked himself. Jack kissed Daniels shaggy brown hair and tightened his grip on the younger man, "I'm sorry love. You were saying?"  
"I love the rain." Daniel repeated after a moment, "It's so beautiful and peaceful, cleansing and refreshing. It's musical...painful...lonely." Daniel whispered the last bit but Jack heard clearly,  
"Oh Danny."  
"I love the rain jack, but it hurts."

Jack knew all about Daniels past. What he hadnt been able to find out through his many contacts, Daniel had told him throughout the course of their relationship. Jack had never experienced the things Daniel had and so he could never really understand the pain he was in. But Jack did understand what was going through Daniel's head.

"Danny. Daniel listen to me."

_Late at night I drift away  
I can hear you calling  
And my name is in the rain  
Leaves on trees whispering  
Deep blue seas, mysteries  
_

"I know i've told you a thousand times, and i plan to tell you millions more in the future, Danny i love you. The rain to you is a song about your past, sung by the hundreds of people who couldnt understand why you were so smart and they were so dumb. A song purposly written to slowly kill you. But let me tell you what i hear. I also hear a song about you. A song that speaks of how amazing you are.

"Eversince i met you, do you remember? I came in and said that nothing was to be told to you unless i'd given permission. I looked at you Danny and you flooded me. You were a storm that not only hit me, but destroyed everything i thought i knew about myself and stayed long enough to fill my heart with emotions and feelings i thought were dead.

"Your eyes Danny were..are the colour of the ocean, so blue...but they had been made so sad by things that were beyond your control, and i swore to change it. With everything i had i was going to make you happy.

"Thats why i didnt mind too much leaving you on Abydos, because you were happy, and for me that was enough. When you came back with that look again in your eyes i almost died. But i stayed strong for you. But you're strong Danny, stronger than anyone i know.

"Your so mysterious Danny. You thrive on life and knowledge and things i know nothing about. But unlike the people you knew, i'm not walking away. I plan to find out what makes you tick and if that means a lifetime of study, and i suspect it will, then a lifetime i'll take.

"You said the rain was peaceful, it is, just like you. Beautiful, like you. Cleansing and Refreshing, for a rundown colonel, you sure are. To you it's painful and lonely. To me it's amazing, confident, loving.

"You saturate everyone who is bave enough to get close and you stay with them. The sun will try to dry the rain but the evidence...the memories you leave will never go away. I know you still don't believe how much you are both needed and wanted at the SGC, but oneday you will realise you are the heart of it. Without you the place wouldnt have survived. I wouldnt have survived."

Daniel turned and Kissed jack with everything he had. Jack complied. The two men went back upstairs where they made love till they were exhausted, but happy.

Even when this moment ends  
Can't let go this feeling  
Everything will come again  
In the sound falling down  
Of the sky as it cries  
Hear my name in the rain

Cuddled together as the sun managed to shine through the clouds, Daniel glanced at his once again sleeping lover and smiled. He knew it would rain again but the next time it did, it would sing the happiest song Daniel had ever heard.

**_The End_**

**_

* * *

_**

Please R&R, my inbox is crying for attention and it's getting grating on my ears.

I also have at least another 6+ stories for this series..maybe more if Enya releases more albums!


	2. Amarantine

**Amarantine**

**Disclaimer:** I dont own either of these gorgeous creatures sigh> nor do i own this beautiful song sigh>  
**AN: **This one took me ages to write and ended up being a 3am thing so beware of fluff :p  
**Summery:** Daniel tries to discover the meaning of a word

* * *

_You know when you gave your love away  
It opens your heart, everything is new  
And you know time will always find a way  
To let your heart believe it's true_

Not many words were foreign to Daniel Jackson. With almost 30 languages in his head there was hardly a word anyone could say that Daniel didnt understand. There wasone however that the meaning of completely escaped him.

He'd heard it spoken when he was younger by his parents and he was sure he understood it, but when his parents died, the meaning died with them. For years he had tried to rediscover what it meant but his search seemed in vain. He had always kept Journals as a way of expressing his findings, his thoughts and his life, but one journal was different. it contained all possible meanings to the word.

When his parents had died and he went to live with various foster families he thought that maybe he would rediscover the meaning. they were so excited to have him in their home and Daniel thought maybe he'd be happy. It only took a few months for him to discover the real meaning; greed.

Daniel noticed how much more excited his foster parents became when a cheque arrived monthly. Childrens services never realised the money sent was never used on books, clothes or toys, but instead used on expensive jewery, parties and big things with which to impress other people. A year or so after going to live with the family, Daniel thought he may have discovered a new possiblemeaning; pity.

When a lady told him that she had brought him a present, Daniel thought that maybe he had found a friend, but when he had accepted the jacket, he noticed the same look in her eyes that was sent his way whenever someone asked who he was staying with. It didnt take too much longer for Daniel to tell his first lie.

By highschool Daniel had discovered a new meaning; Loneliness. He wasnt really a sports kind of guy so he didnt fit in with the cool kids and even the nerdy kids didnt like him, something about being too smart. The teachers often left him to work on his own because in most cases he was ahead of the class and in some instances, the principal was sure he was ahead of the teachers and there was only so far he would allow the young boy to advance. At 15 Daniel was already doing SAT work. As a result, Daniel burried himself in even more books.

By the time he graduated he was almost fluent in his 7th language and he was begining his 8th. he had no issues in deciding what to do at University but he did know that like always, he would be doing it alone.

In collage he once again re-defined the word; Being Used.

_You know love is everything you say  
A whisper, a word, promises you give  
You feel it in the heartbeat of the day  
You know this is the way love is  
_

Amy was amazing, vibrant and full of life with the same passion that Daniel himself had. Someone to share his thoguhts with, someone who understood him, Daniel even introduced Amy to his Language professor; the one person Daniel percieved to be the adult figure in his life. Professon Peters, or Andreew as Daniel was allowed to call him was getting ready to take over as head of the Ancient History department which Daniel was quite excited about, as was Amy.

After nearly a year of dating, Daniel was preparing to finish his 1st double degree and he was also planning to propose. Amy and himself were perfectly matched, comming equal 1st in every subject they had together and pretty much sharing a love for everything. Daniel took the time to visit Andrew a week before his Thesis was due to show him the ring he was planing on giving Amy at their Grad Ball. He opened the door and stood absolutly stunned at what he saw. Amy was sitting ontop of Andrew while he had his hand on her thigh, pushing it higher. they stared at him, eyes wide but neither moved. Daniel walked quietly to the table and left the box containing the ring on it before leaving just as quietly as he had entered.

_Amarantine, Amarantine, Amarantine  
Love is, Love is Love  
Amarantine, Amarantine, Amarantine  
Love is, Love is Love_

The next day Amy had tried apoligising but stopped half way, sighed and told Daniel the real reason she'd been going out with Daniel was to get to Andrew. She'd been flunking her course and she knew her parents wouldnt be pleased and she figured if she got to Andew she could manage to pull her marks up. without saying a word Daniel nodded, kissed her one last time and went back to his dorm to write the new meaning in his journal. A month later he graduated, with Honours and almost imediately enrolled in another course in Britian.

_You know love may sometimes make you cry  
So let the tears go, they will flow away  
For you know love will always let you fly  
How far a heart can fly away_

At 26 he discovered a new meaning; humiliation.

After gaining another PHD and another 9 languages, Daniel was concidered an expert in his field and after rejecting an offer to become a professor he agreed to conduct lectures, lending his theories to the world.

With his own archiological digs being funded in Egypt and a grant to research his theories, Daniel believed his dreams had come true. Professors he once looked up to, names he admired were constantly emailing to say they loved his work and couldnt wait to hear him speak. It didnt take too much longer for Daniels name to become the punchline of a joke. His theories were concidered too radical to be taken seriously and no matter what he said he was laughed at. After each lecture he would go home, write in his 'Possible Meanings' journal and continue to learn another language. At the end of one lecture, Daniel was asked why he continued to study languages, he just gave a sad smile and told the small group that it was in the hope oneday, someone would understand him.

_Amarantine, Amarantine, Amarantine  
Love is, Love is Love  
Amarantine, Amarantine, Amarantine  
Love is, Love is Love  
_

Two years later the meaning was re-defined as Companionship. Daniel had no idea that Katherines job offer was worlds away...quite literally...from everything he knew, yet it was.

Within a month of meeting Katherine he found himself in Sha'ra's arms on a planet not unlike Egypt and life was sweet...sweet, where had that come from! His life was torn between Sha'ra and what would one day be known as the Abydos Cartouche. He loved spending time with his wife but there was always the feeling that he still hadnt discovered the real meaning. He started to conclude he would never find it and he began to accept it, after all, the new meaning wasnt too bad. But once again he found a new definition.

_Amarantine, Amarantine, Amarantine  
Love is, Love is Love  
_

Roughly two years had gone by since his return to Earth and Daniel could saftely say his life had changed dramatically. He had a full-time job, he got payed, he had an apartment and he was able to discover new things almost on a daily basis. Getting shot at was also a daily thing but hey, thats life.

Daniel lay back on the couch and smiled as he felt his best friend and partnermove slightly to accomedate the head that was now lying in his lap. Daniel shook said head and moved up so he was now resting against jack's chest. Jacks arms encircled daniels waist and he lent down to kiss the shaggy mop of hair.

"I found something today that interested me."  
"A new hockey team, a new gun...a new guy!"  
"Nope, I wish and Never!"

Daniel grinned but kept his eyes closed,

"What did you find?"  
"One of your journals."  
"Amazing discovery Jack concidering i have shelves lined with them."  
"This one was in a box with other stuff to throw out."

This time Daniel did open his eyes, a worried expression on his face,

"I take it you read it then."  
"Most of the stuff i knew anyway, but some i didnt. So many re-definitions, it hurt to read it. Your last one intrigues me, written about a year and a half ago."  
"I know."  
"Can i read it to you?"  
"I know what it says."

Jack looked at the younger man who sighed and shrugged his consent,

"I have no idea if this one is real but it sure feels like it...more so that the others. There's to many element to explain and i think that's why i feel it to be real."  
"Way to many elements." Daniel confirmed.  
"Well i may not understand but i sure want to try."  
"Jack i think i've found the tru meaning, can't you be content with that?"

The pair stared at each other before Daniel finally caved. jack held his hand as he began.

_You know when love's shining in your eyes  
It may be the stars fallen from above  
And you know love is with you when you rise  
For night and day belong to love_

"Tissue boxes, Event Horizons, stars, pizza, hockey, orders i don't intend to obey, Uniforms, Other worlds, worm holes, cabins in Minnesota, debates, sarcasem, snake heads, military, grey hair, strong arms, brown eyes, each and every day. There's thousands more Jack."  
"Interesting. And why were you throwing it out?"

Daniel mumbled something that Jack couldnt make out.

"I think i should be able to understand the Linguist."  
"Because i don't think i'll have to redefine it again...possibly."

Daniel got up and put the book back on the shelf. Jack followed and grabbed the book, throwing it into the fire

"What are you doing?"  
"Danny, your last one was 'Each and every day.' I promise you that each and every day...forever Danny, that i will continue to add to that meaning and i promise you'll never have to re-define it again."

As the pair went off to bed Daniel was practically glowing as he realised he could finally define Love.

**The End**.

* * *

Thankyou for the reviews, with this fic especially it mean alot u took the time :)

**allaboutthegate:** thanx :)  
**DarkJediQueen:** Thanx heaps, more u shall get :)


	3. Amid The Falling Snow

_**Amid The Falling Snow**_

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING! not the show, not the songs...okay so i own a car. but i'm very attatched so don't sue  
**AN:** Yes another off the new album. i have 2 more but as i hevnt seen the episodes they r going to concern they'll have to wait. still, plenty of songs to keep my going till then.  
**Summery:** The snow holds many memories

* * *

Jack looked around, everything seemed perfect...he hoped. Daniel had gone off on a mission with SG7 and SG12, As the resident expert in archiology and linguistics Daniel was constantly asked to go on missions, most of which he refused or some reason or another but this time he had said yes. He had left a week ago and was due back any minute.

He had sent Jack and General Hammond seperate notes when SG12 had returned. Jack requested that he go the his cabin in Minesotta and Daniel would meet him there. It also said that Daniel wanted a nice, quiet, romantic evening when he got there. Jack was all too happy to oblige except for one problem. Although he was half way through three weeks holiday leave, he wasnt going anywhere form the mountain while Dainel was off world. Thants where General Hammonds note came in. It stated in no uncertain terms that Jack was to be ordered off base and was to be coutr-martialed if he tried to re-enter under any circumstances, Gould invasion included. General Hammond had laughed so hard that Janet had tried to cart him off to the infirmary with suspicion of posession.

Jack had left but only after Hammond had promised to call him the second Daniel was back on earth.

It would take Daniel roughly six hours to reach the cabin from the montain and add the time needed for de-briefing and the compulsory medical it would be at least the next afternoon before Daniel made an appearance but Jack had been so bored he had prepared the cabin for Daniels arrival almost as soon as he got there an hour before. now he was pacing back and forth waiting for Hammonds call.

"You're going to wear a hole in the wood."

Jack spun around so fast he almost overbalanced

"Daniel! What are you doing?"  
"Suprising my boyfriend."  
"Well, yes. good job. What happened to PX3...planet with trees."  
"We finished early. We came back through an hour after SG12. I figured that would give Hammond enough time to get rid of you."  
"But how did you know i'd have this all ready?"  
"Because Jack, i know you."  
"But...That means you drove here strainght for the mountain. Danny, you could have been killed!"  
"Maybe."  
"What the hell was in your head!"  
"You."

Jack smiled and finally pulled the younger man into a hug,

"No missions without me for a while okay?"  
"Deal."

It was only then that Jack noticed the state Daniel was in

"Your soaking. it must be raining pretty bad." He went to the window as Daniel laughed,  
"At this temperature, you must be joking. Try snow."

Jacks eyes widened as he took in the white blanket that had begun to form. Daniel took off his wet jacket and walked to his lover.

"Beautiful." Jack whispered, Daniel looked up to agree only to find Jack staring at him,  
"Jaaack." Jack smailed innocently and kissed his younger lover

_How I remember sleepless nights  
when we would read by candlelight,  
and on the windowpane outside  
a new world made of snow;_

"Let mepretend that you didnt just drive 6 hours, at least 1 of which was in the snow, right after spending 6 days off world where knowing you, you only got a maximum of 3 hours sleep each night."  
"Pretend away."

Jack rolled his eyes and went to grab a towel for Daniels hand. Daniel went to the stereo and pressed play on the CD knowing for sure that it would be apropriate. When jack returned, Daniel tossed the towel on the couch and took Jack's hand.

"Dance with me?"

Jack complied and the pair began to move to the music,

"Immagine if the SGC could see you now. Colonel Jack O'Neil dancing in the arms of his geeky lover, who just happens to be a guy."  
"Daniel your arent a geek...okay so you are, but your my geek. and i could care less what they say."  
"Yesyou do." Daniel spoke softly before burying his head in Jack's neck.  
"Hey, Danny...spacemonkey?"  
"Shh...wanna dance."  
"No you don't. Come on."

Daniel finally looked up

"Daniel, do you really think if i wanted to keep us a secret i would have told Hammond?"  
"You trusted Hammond not to tell anyone, and he hasnt. But jack, he doesnt control everything at the SGC, you of all people know that."  
"Then i'll retire again."  
"No you won't. you'll miss it too much, and even if you got over that then you'd constantly be on the phone to Hammond whenever i was off world. I mean i'd love to quit with you but..."  
"You'll be exploring till the day you die. i wouldnt allow you to quit the chance to do that every other day. But Danny listen to me, i don't trust everyone at the SGC but i also don't want ot keep denying how much i love you. I want people to know you're off limits. I want to be able to kiss you whenever i want. I love you Daniel Jackson and i want the whole world to know, thats all there is to it."  
"I love you too."

_a million feathers falling down,  
a million stars that touch the ground  
so many secrets to be found  
amid the falling snow._

They danced for a while longer untill Jack noticed he was practically holding Daniel up.

"Sleepy?"  
"Hmm."  
"Bed?"  
"Too tired."  
"To sleep Danny." Jack laughed  
"Don't sleep. Whole week. Stay awake. You."

Daniels sentences were getting shorter, a sign the linguists brain wasnt functioning on any level. Jack led them to the couch where they lay down, Jack with a book and Daniel lying on him, trying to stay awake

"What's your best memory of us?"

Because of Daniels past, he had a constant need of remembering any and all good times with Jack.

_Maybe I am falling down.  
Tell me should I touch the ground?  
Maybe I won't make a sound  
in the darkness all around_

"Every moment we're together."  
"Jack please."  
"Oh danny there are so many. How about every time we lay like this. Sometimes we read, sometimes we lay quietly sometimes there's stuff on TV; a game or a history show. But whatever we're doing it's comfortable. We don't have to be talking or doing other stuff, we can be happy just being together. What's your favorite?"  
"I don't have just one."  
"Oh please. i played, now it's your turn."

Daniel thought for a moment before answering.

_The silence of a winter's night  
brings memories I hold inside;  
remembering a blue moonlight  
upon the falling snow.  
_

"Thefirst time you brought me here." The pair remembered well  
"That was three years ago."  
"About eight months after i came back to earth." Daniel confirmed, "I'd stayed with you for a few months after comming back before i finally found my own place. But i missed spending time with you so i'd always come over after work and on the weekends. When you suggested a weekend away i was eccstatic. I knew i was in love with you but i never expected anything in return, not even friendship."  
"Danny I..."  
"My story. I came with, but on the 2nd night you had begun to act all wierd. By the 4th and final night it had got so tense around here i had to ask what was wrong. you came up and kissed me. i was so shocked i just stood there. You stepped back and ran outside and after a few minutes i followed.

"You were standing ankle deep in snow, looking out over the lake and you had the moon shining on you. I'd never seen aything more entrancing. I walked over and looked straight into your eyes. do you remember what i said?"

Jack knew he would never forget,

"You said that if this was some sort of test or experiment to confirm rumours then to say something then and there because you don't do one night stands."  
"The only other person i had ever come close to feeling the same way about hurt me and i was so scared Jack that you would do the same. But i knew i had to take the chance so when you didnt say anything, i reached up and kissed you softly. at first you didnt respond and i was so sure that i was wrong but then you responded."  
"I love you Danny. So, so much."

They kissed before Daniel lay back down, finally falling asleep as Jack continued to watch the snow drift down.

The next two days passed quietly. Daniel was still pretty wiped after the week's activities and Jack was happy to cater to Daniels every whim. Sam was always joking that Daniel had Jack wrapped around his little finger. Jack never denied it but Sam knew the truth. Jack simply wanted Daniels future to be the excat opposite of his past and thus for Jack's part, it meant spoiling the younger man rotten and giving him so much love and dedication that Daniel would at least for a while, forget his childhood nightmares.

Daniel was was due back at the SGC the day after next and Jack a week later. Daniel was quieter than usual, not even bothering with a few occasional words. After dinner, Jack sat his lover down and took his hand.

"I have it on good authority that you don't have to be in think-mode for another day. What's up?"

_Maybe I am falling down.  
Tell me should I touch the ground?  
Maybe I won't make a sound  
in the darkness all around._

"Jack I...How serious were you the other night, about the stuff you said?"  
"About how much i love you? Never been more serious in my life. Why?"  
"Well thats good to know but its not that. i meant the stuff about making our relationship public."  
"Just as serious, I've been thinking about it for a few months. Daniel if your not ready then say the word and i'll shut up. i know we havent really talked about it or anyth..."  
"Jack there's something i've been thinking about for a few months as well, and if your serious then i guess i'd better say something now."  
"Daniel what's going on?" Jack was getting quite worried.  
"Remember how i said i don't do one night stands. Well after three years im not expecting anything less than a life commitment. You once said forever in reguards to our relationship, is that what you still want?"  
"I want more than forever, i want death and beyond."  
"Well if that's the truth."  
"It is."  
"Then jack, would you please...i mean would you concider um...geeze i'm the linguist. Jack would you marry me?"

Jack stared at Daniel untill he became so self-concious he got up and walked away,

"Krap. I'm sorry, Jack forget i said anything. I'd better get back, with the snow who knows what kind of detours..."

Daniel was cut off as jack spun him around and kissed him hard.

"Yes, yes. Oh God yes." Jack said roughly before again proceeding to kiss him again  
"Really?" Daniel was like a kid at christmakkah  
"I'll fly us to Frisco tonight."

Daniel laughed and hugged jack tightly

"You're going to make me the happiest man alive."  
"Then all my dreams have come true." Jack replied  
"Another great memory Daniel smiled  
"Funny how our best memories involve snow at some point or another, this being no exception."  
"I like snow. I want to make snow angels before i go tommorrow." Daniel murmered  
"Your my snow angel."

Daniel rolled his eyes at the endearment and went to make coffee.

_I close my window to the night.  
I leave the sky her tears of white.  
And all is lit by candlelight  
amid the falling snow_

Later as they prepared for bed, Jack closed the curtains on the night and silently thanked whoever was listening for once again making it snow.

_And all is lit by candlelight  
amid the falling snow._

**The End**

**

* * *

**

_Reviews_  
Oh i love you guys

**DarkJediQueen:** Thanx once again. i needed at least 1 really sad one. im actually thinking of doing and 'Amarantine 2' and making it from Jacks POV. we'll c :)

**Fraewyn:** Oh you should listen. it's my fave...mostly coz of the songs 'Long Long Journey' and 'Where You Are' the songs that started this series in my head, but those fics will have 2 wait coz the eps they concern i havent seen. sigh but they will come :)


	4. Chapter 4

The Enya Chronicles has moved. I am pleased to announce that I have decided to continue my Enya Chronicles Series under a new name. It is now called Long Long Journey and can be found under the name of 'Midnyteblue'. The series will remain here for the time being but will gradually be deleted as I form the chapters into some semblance of order. The new Story starts with the original chapter 4 of this series, _Anywhere is_, and continues with a brand new chapter.

I hope you enjoy the new story and I thank everyone for their patience in the updates.


End file.
